Ultimate Zone
by kiriohisagi
Summary: Tolong ingatkan Kagami lagi kenapa dia mau-maunya pacaran dengan Aomine. (dibuat based on Character Song Duet mereka) –AoKaga.


Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke belong to the awesome Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. Sembah beliau yang telah menciptakan dua makluk idiot bernama Aomine dan Kagami. And the image I use as cover image isn't mine. It belongs to their genius owner.

Summary : Tolong ingatkan Kagami lagi kenapa dia mau-maunya pacaran dengan Aomine. (dibuat based on Character Song Duet mereka) –AoKaga.

Warning : Male x Male. Of course. Dan dear Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga. Tentang duet character song kalian, let me tell you this : You are not singing together, you are flirting to each other through lyrics! Awww. We get it, babes :')

.

**Ultimate Zone**

**by kiriohisagi**

.

"Kagami, nanti ada _goukon_ jam lima sore. Ikut ya? Ikut ya? Ikut ya?" Koganei-senpai merangkul pundak Kagami, Kagami berjengit sejenak karena kaget. Kemudian kata _goukon_ dan jam lima sore mulai tercerna diotaknya.

"Oh, aku sudah ada janji, senpai." Jawab Kagami singkat sambil memakai sepatunya, keluar dari _gym_.

"Eh?" Koganei tampak terkejut. "Kau ada janji dengan siapa? Janji kencan?"

"Apa? Nggak!" Oh, _crap_. Kagami menjawabnya terlalu cepat, senpainya pasti akan curiga. "Maksudku, err, aku tidak pergi kencan." Kagami terbata-bata. Yeah, tentu saja senpainya akan percaya.

"O…kei." Kata Koganei, ragu-ragu. Kagami tahu senpainya memandangnya curiga. Ah, tapi persetanlah.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu?" tanya Kagami. Koganei tertawa dan mempersilahkan Kagami keluar. Kagami buru-buru kabur dari situ. Berlari menuju apartemennya, mandi secepat kilat dan membongkar isi lemarinya dengan beringas untuk kemudian mengambil celana jins dengan kaus warna _navy blue_.

Kagami memandang jam dinding di kamarnya. Jam lima kurang dua menit.

_Shit_. Kagami menyumpah. Dia menyambar tas dan jaketnya lalu langsung berlari keluar apartemen.

Aomine pasti marah-marah padanya. Karena dia dan Aomine ada janji nonton film sore ini dan—_Oh Tuhan, siapa sih yang punya ide buruk macam begitu?_ Kagami membatin dalam hati, tapi pundung ketika teringat bahwa itu idenya sendiri.

Jangan salahkan Kagami, oke? Dia tidak pernah benar-benar tahu bagaimana rasanya pacaran. Tiga bulan pacaran dengan Aomine—jangan tanya kenapa Kagami bisa pacaran dengan Aomine plis, karena Kagami juga bingung kenapa dia bisa pacaran dengan kunyuk yang kerjanya marah-marah dan mengatainya bodoh itu—yang mereka lakukan hanya main basket, main basket, dan main basket. Apa bedanya dengan berteman, kalau begitu?

Makanya, minggu lalu ketika mereka lagi-lagi bermain basket di Lapangan yang sama, Kagami usul tentang nonton film ini.

"Maksudmu kencan, begitu?" Kagami ingat pertanyaan Aomine. Kagami bahkan ingat ekspresi si kunyuk. Dia menyeringai menyebalkan, membuat pipi kagami gatal-gatal.

"Aku bilang nonton film, bego!"

"Ya kalo orang pacaran terus nonton film bareng, itu namanya kencan, Kagami. Ini yang bego siapa sih." Aomine uring-uringan. Dan kalau sudah begitu, ujung-ujungnya mereka pasti bertengkar. Mengata-ngatai bodoh, kemudian berakhir dengan _one-on-one_ lagi. Dilapangan tentu saja, bukan dikasur. Mereka masih belum sampai tahap itu, sayangnya.

Oke, mungkin semua bermula dari Winter Cup ketika mereka jadi sering main _one-on-one_ bareng. Kata sering berganti menjadi selalu dan yang mereka tahu, mereka seperti ketergantungan. Mungkin Aomine memang orang termenyebalkan sedunia, tapi dengan Aomine, basketnya menjadi sangat menyenangkan. Dan Kagami mencintai basket dibanding apapun.

Kagami ingat, waktu itu siang hari, mereka baru bermain sejam ketika mereka memutuskan istirahat disamping lapangan sambil meminum air. Ketika itu sepi, angin bahkan tidak bertiup. Tapi Aomine malah…

"Hei, Bakagami. Pacaran denganku, yuk?"

Reaksi Kagami? Jelas tersedak.

"Bercanda?" tanya Kagami.

"Maunya sih bercanda, tapi sayangya tidak." Katanya santai, seperti membicarakan tentang cuaca hari ini.

"Jadi kau gay?" Kagami ingat pernah bertanya seperti itu.

"Tidak juga." Jawab Aomine.

"Lalu?"

"Entahlah. Aku suka kau?"

"Lah kenapa jadi balik tanya?" Kagami emosi. Aomine frustrasi.

"Sudahlah, jawab saja. Kalau kau juga deg-degan tiap kali dekat denganku, lebih baik jawab iya!" Aomine membentaknya. Kagami berkedip. Dan entah kesambet apa, Kagami menjawab iya.

Sesederhana itu. Kemudian mereka jadian. Tidak ada kata _I Love You_. Tidak ada kecupan sayang. Tidak ada pelukan. Tidak ada ucapan selamat tidur tiap malam. Tidak ada bedanya dengan mereka sebelum pacaran. Dan itu yang membuat Kagami bertanya. Kenapa dia bisa menjawab iya? Dan apa guna kata 'pacaran' kalau yang mereka lakukan tidak jauh berbeda dengan sebelumnya?

Tapi ketika melihat Aomine di depan gedung bioskop, menunggunya sambil bersandar di tiang lampu, Kagami melupakan pertanyaannya.

Tentu saja karena dia suka Aomine. Dia suka _one-on-one_ dengan Aomine. Dia suka menghabiskan waktu saling memaki dengan Aomine. Dia suka melihat Aomine berbicara tidak jelas ketika mulutnya penuh teriyaki burger. Dia suka…

Oke, stop!

Kagami menghela nafasnya, merapikan jaketnya seperti orang bodoh, lalu menyapa Aomine yang menunduk melihat layar ponselnya. Baik bagaimanapun juga, ini kencan pertamanya. Ada baiknya kalau hari ini lancar.

"Yo." Sapa Kagami.

Aomine menegakkan kepalanya dan tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Oh, hai. Aku baru mau kirim email."

_Awkward_. Batin Kagami. Dia tidak pernah se-_awkward_ ini dengan Aomine. Mungkin karena ini kencan pertama? Tapi apa bedanya, coba. Harusnya Aomine tetap menjadi Aomine.

"Jadi, kita masuk?" tanya Aomine sambil menunjukkan dua tiket. "Aku sudah beli dua tiket buat kau juga, sih."

"Oke." Kata Kagami. Dan mereka masuk tanpa bicara. Oh, lagi-lagi. Suasana canggung ini.

Film sudah mulai sekitar dua puluh menit ketika Kagami semakin sadar tentang sesuatu. Ada yang salah disini. Apa ini yang dinamakan kencan? Duduk tegak berdampingan menghadap layar besar dan tidak melakukan apapun? Semembosankan inikah?

Kagami curi-curi pandang ke Aomine, dan benar saja, Aomine setengah terkantuk-kantuk.

"Hei." Kagami menyikut lengan Aomine pelan, membuat Aomine langsung terbangun. "Tidak suka filmnya?" tanya Kagami.

"Eh, suka kok. Suka—" ada jeda lima detik, Kagami menatap Aomine lurus. "—oke, mungkin sedikit bukan seleraku."

Kagami menghela nafas. Dia tahu apa yang salah, mereka berdua tidak menikmati ini sama sekali. Jadi itu artinya kencan mereka gagal, huh? Ada rasa sedih yang menyelusup ke dada Kagami. Mungkin memang dia dan Aomine tidak cocok kencan segala. Mungkin pacaranpun tidak ada gunanya.

"Kita pulang saja, nih?" tawar Kagami.

"Hah?" Aomine tampak kaget. "Pulang dan membuang uang demi film yang tidak kita tonton sampe akhir?"

"Mau apalagi? Kau nyaris ketiduran, bodoh."

"Aku tidak—oke, mungkin memang sedikit ngantuk." Aomine menggaruk belakang lehernya.

"Kau tidak menikmati ini." Kata Kagami mengambil jaketnya dan berdiri, bersiap pulang. Well, Aomine tidak benar-benar ingin pacaran dengannya kan? Maksud Kagami, selama tiga bulan ini, Aomine bahkan belum pernah memegang tangannya. Jadi apa fungsi dari kata 'pacaran' sih? Kagami tidak habis pikir. Lebih tidak habis pikir lagi pada dirinya sendiri yang entah sejak kapan mulai berharap lebih.

"Kagami,"

"Aku paham kok." Kagami memotong perkataan Aomine. "Ayo keluar, dari pada kau ketiduran disini." Katanya, sambil berusaha setengah mati tidak terdengar kecewa. Kagami keluar dari studio, berjalan di sepanjang lorong menuju lobi ketika sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

Demi apapun, Kagami terkejut. Apalagi ketika melihat Aomine menatapnya _intense_. Dan sial seribu sial, jantung Kagami berdetak tidak karuan.

"Kita lihat film ini sampai habis oke?" Aomine seperti memohon padanya. Ini yang tidak Kagami pahami dari Aomine.

"Tapi kau nyaris tertidur."

"Aku tidak akan tidur lagi. Jadi kita nonton film ini sampai selesai."

"Kau kenapa sih?" potong Kagami, menyentak tangannya yang Aomine cengkeram sampai terlepas. "Jelas-jelas kau tidak menikmati. Aku tahu ajakan kencan dari awal memang bukan ide yang bagus. Kau tidak bisa kencan dan aku juga tidak. Jadi lebih baik—"

"Stop." Aomine menyelanya. Kali ini dia mencengkeram kedua tangan Kagami dengan dua tangannya yang lain. Baru kali itu Kagami melihat Aomine seperti itu. "Stop, aku mohon."

"Tapi—"

"Aku sudah mencoba, oke?" suara Aomine tercekat. "Aku—kau bilang kau ingin kencan jadi aku pikir, kita nonton film nya sampai selesai. Dan… dan…" _Shit_. Kagami memaki dalam hatinya. Kenapa dia lemah dengan suara Aomine, ha? Lihat Aomine sekarang, mencengkeram kedua tangannya dengan wajah kebingungan mau berkata apa.

Sumpah mati baru kali itu dia melihat Aomine terbata-bata. Dan Kagami langsung _ngeh_, apa jangan-jangan…

"Jadi jangan sampai bilang mau putus. Kau dengar Kagami?" Aomine makin mempererat cengkramannya, lebih kearah mengintimidasi daripada memohon. "Kalau sampai kau bilang mau putus—"

Kagami tidak menginjinkan Aomine meneruskan perkataannya karena dia sudah tertawa penuh-penuh sekarang. Sialan. Batin Kagami. Aomine ternyata benar-benar suka padanya. Dan lebih sialannya lagi, Kagami senang sekali.

Kagami berdehem, melepaskan tangannya dari Aomine dan tersenyum.

"Siapa yang bilang mau putus, ha?"

Aomine menatapnya keheranan. "Tapi tadi kau seperti mau—"

"Sudahlah. Jadi pulang atau tidak, nih? Kita ganti tempat kencan." Kata Kagami, membelakangi Aomine, masih belum bisa menghentikan cengirannya. Aomine menyejajari langkahnya dari belakang.

"Memang mau kemana?"

"Ke Lapangan Basket? _One-on-one_?" tawar Kagami, yang langsung dibalas Aomine dengan cengiran super menyebalkan yang Kagami akui diam-diam, dia suka.

"_Hell yeah_."

Jadi tiga puluh menit kemudian, disinilah mereka. Di Lapangan Basket kebangsaan tempat mereka biasa berdua bermain sampai peluh terakhir. Berlari, menerobos angin, fokus satu sama lain, berebut bola, sampai tulang mereka terasa ngilu. Tapi mereka tidak peduli, apalagi Kagami.

Karena akhirnya dia tahu, pacaran bukan melulu soal kencan. Pacaran adalah ketika kau bisa menikmati waktumu bersamanya. Dan bagi Kagami, menikmati waktu bersama Aomine adalah dengan basket.

"Nih." Aomine mengulurkan botol minumnya ke Kagami. Kagami mengucap terimakasih dan meneguknya sampai tersisa setengah. Mereka memutuskan istirahat setelah _one-on-one intense _selama dua jam penuh.

"Jadi, setelah ini langsung pulang?" tanya Aomine. Kagami mendengus, tumben kunyuk ini bertanya. Biasanya juga mereka langsung pulang.

"Memangnya mau ngapain lagi?" tanya Kagami, tapi Aomine malah terkekeh.

"Tidak tahu." Aomine mengambil sebotol air yang disisakan Kagami dan meminumnya. Kagami melihat Aomine, dan tiba-tiba dia gatal bertanya.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku pacaran sih?"

_There!_

Kagami bertanya juga. Tapi Aomine malah tersedak.

Setelah terbatuk-batuk hebat sampai Kagami harus turun tangan memukul-mukul punggungnya, Aomine akhirnya berbicara.

"Bukannya awal-awal kau sudah tanya itu, ya?" Aomine bertanya balik.

"Kau suka padaku?" tebak Kagami. Aomine berdecih.

"_Shut up_. Sudah tahu tidak usah diulang-ulang."

Kagami terkekeh.

"Bukan begitu, bodoh. Aku cuma tidak tahu apa bedanya sebelum dan sesudah pacaran."

Aomine diam. Kagami menunggu, dan Aomine masih diam. "Aomine?" panggil Kagami. Dan Aomine malah menggaruk kepala birunya.

"Kau… kau masih ingat saat pertandingan _Winter cup_ kita?" suara Aomine memelan, dia melihat lurus entah kearah siapa. Kagami mengangguk.

"_Yeah_. Kenapa dengan itu?"

"Saat kau dan aku sama-sama memasuki '_Zone_'?"

"Uh-huh."

Zona adalah keadaan ketika seorang pemain basket memasuki situasi dimana fokusnya menjadi maksimum. Dia tidak akan bisa mendengar apapun dan melihat apapun kecuali bola basket dan lawan-lawannya di Lapangan. Keadaan yang memungkinkan seorang pemain basket untuk mengerahkan semua tenaganya. Zona adalah keadaan yang magis, yang tidak semua pemain basket bisa memasukinya.

Tapi Kagami pernah mengalaminya sekali, saat dia dan Aomine bertanding di Winter Cup. Begitu juga dengan Aomine. Memasuki Zona, adalah memasuki didunia dimana hanya dan basket dan mereka.

"Aku tidak bisa mendengar apapun dari penonton. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun. Yang kulihat cuma kau." Kata-kata Aomine semakin pelan, Kagami berkedip, mencerna satu demi satu perkataan Aomine.

"Aku hanya melihatmu, dan bola basket yang kau pegang. Sepanjang pertandingan."

Kagami masih terdiam.

"Dan setelahnya, setelah aku keluar dari Zona, harusnya aku bisa fokus pada hal lain kan?"

Kagami mengangguk lagi.

"Jadi bayangkan betapa menakutkannya ketika aku bertemu kau lagi, dan aku masih tidak bisa melihat apa-apa kecuali kau. Disetiap _one-on-one_ kita, disetiap kau memanggilku bodoh, disetiap kau duduk didepanku ketika kita di Maji burger."

Sialan.

Aomine sialan. Dada Kagami berdetak tidak karuan sekarang.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku pikirkan saat mengajakmu pacaran." Aomine mengaku. "Tapi yang aku tahu, saat kau bilang iya, aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum sampai rumah. Orangtuaku curiga aku gila, tahu tidak?"

Kagami terkekeh.

"Dan aku tidak tahu alasanmu bilang 'ya' waktu itu, omong-omong." Aomine berkata lagi. Kagami berdehem. Aomine melihatnya dengan pandangan tertarik.

"Aku bilang 'ya' karena waktu itu kau paksa." Kata Kagami. Aomine diam sebentar, menatap Kagami cepat-cepat dengan wajah terkejut. Kagami lantas nyengir. "Bercanda." Katanya.

"_Geez_, Kagami. Aku hampir kena serangan jantung." Aomine rileks kembali.

Kagami tertawa berderai.

"Serius, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bilang iya. Tapi, _well_, mungkin bilang 'ya' bukan hal yang buruk."

"Kenapa itu bukan hal yang buruk?"

"Tidak tahu ya. Kau mungkin menyebalkan dan segalanya, tapi saat kita bermain basket, kau tahu sendiri lah."

Kagami melihat Aomine tersenyum. Kagami sudah akan ikut terseyum ketika dia merasakan tangannya digenggam. _Holly Crap_! Aomine menggenggam tangannya!

"_Thanks_." Kata Aomine. "Kalau aku tidak bertemu denganmu, entah bagaimana nasibku."

Mereka terdiam sebentar, baru setelah itu Kagami balas menggenggam tangan Aomine. Ada suatu sengatan aneh bodoh yang membuat jantung Kagami melompat-lompat.

"Kau itu Zona-ku, tahu tidak?" Aomine berkata lagi. "Kau yang membuatku tetap fokus didunia yang aku cintai. Kau mengembalikan basket padaku dan aku tidak bisa lebih berterimakasih lagi."

Oh, Tuhan. Ijinkan Kagami meleleh. Aomine _fucking_ Daiki, _you bastard_! Kagami memaki-maki dalam hatinya.

"Jadi jangan bertanya lagi kenapa aku menyukaimu, oke?"

_Final word_. Dan Kagami langsung menunduk, tidak tahu harus menyembunyikan mukanya dimana lagi.

"Bodoh." Hanya itu yang bisa Kagami katakan. Tapi Aomine malah tersenyum lebar, mengacak-acak kepala Kagami.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu sepanjang sore melanjutkan bermain _one-on-one_.

Mungkin pacaran dengan Aomine bukan hal yang buruk.

Ya, kan?

.

**OWARI**

.

Kirio's note

Girls, seperti yang saya bilang diawal, fic ini berdasarkan duet song nya mereka "Kuroko no Basuke Vol. 7 : Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga" yang baru rilis tanggal 8 Januari kemarin. Plot fic nya milik saya sih, tapi judulnya dari judul lagu mereka. Lyric nya loh, siapapun tahu mereka lagi flirting, bukannya nyanyi. LOL. Waktu kagami bilang "I wont let Go." Dan waktu Aomine bilang "I'll always be waiting". LOL. Atau waktu Aomine marahin Kagami dan mereka bertengkar. Uh. So proud ke our Gaybies 3 bejat banget AoKaga, bikin saya jatuh cinta sedalam ini sama mereka. Haha.

Kuliah bikin saya gak bisa fangirling by the way T.T sedih sekali apalagi ga ada AoKaga-shipper disekeliling saya yang bisa saya ajak kejet-kejet bareng. Jadi saya nulis fic aja, sambil ngajak kalian fangirling. So, drop a review? And let's fangirling. Shall we? ;)


End file.
